onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Crablante
|height = 250 cm (8'2") |weight = 200 kg (441 lbs.) |location = Z-City |weapons = Claw Hands |webcomic = Chapter 2 |manga = Chapter 2 |anime = Episode 1 |japanese = Yasutoshi Tokumoto }} Crablante (カニランテ, Kanirante) was a Mysterious Being who was once a human being, but after eating too much crab, he had undergone a metamorphosis that turned him into a humanoid crab who murdered those who made fun of his appearance. Appearance Crabrant colored.png | A colored Crablante who is about to attack the kid with the cleft chin Crabrante full appearance.png | Crablante's full body Crablante is a large humanoid crab-esque creature with large claws and a hard, bright red carapace covering his upper body. His lower body is that of a naked muscular human male save for a pair of white briefs. He has two nostrils on his flat face, a large mouth, and two eye stalks that protrude from the sides of his head, ending in large, elliptical eyes with small pupils. In the manga, his chest possesses a yellowish coloration which matches those of some crabs. Personality Crablante seems to have turned into a bloodthirsty monster after his transformation, killing several people on his search to kill a boy who vandalized his body with permanent marker. He is proud of his "beautiful body" and turns very aggressive when anyone defiles it. He did, however, show compassion to a depressed, pre-training Saitama, saying that he would not harm someone who has the same "lifeless eyes." When talking, he occasionally adds 'Blubblub' and 'lol' to the beginning and the end of his sentences. History Crablante meets Saitama three years before the main storyline in the middle of a crowded street. Crablante's appearance causes everyone apart from Saitama to flee in terror. When Crablante asks why Saitama is not also running away, Saitama replies that since he is unemployed and unable to get a job, he feels that nothing matters anymore and that he does not feel like running away. Crablante chuckles at this and says that, since he is after a different target and since Saitama's lifeless eyes remind him of his own, he is willing to spare Saitama. Crablante later appears in a park and discovers the child with the cleft chin. As Crablante is about to finish the boy off, Saitama rushes in and saves the boy. It is revealed that Crablante wants revenge on the kid for defacing his body while he was sleeping in the park by drawing nipples on his chest in permanent ink. Crablante demands that Saitama surrenders the boy or die himself. Hearing this, Saitama bursts into a fit of laughter and quips that Crablante reminds him of a villain from an old anime that he used to watch in his childhood. Saitama reveals that his childhood dream was to become a superhero who could defeat villains like Crablante in a single punch. After a brief but intense fight, Saitama defeats Crablante by pulling out an eye stalk with his tie. Appearances in Other Media Omakes Disaster Level He makes a cameo appearance when talking about disaster levels. Abilities and Powers Crablante's disaster level is "Tiger" for posing a threat to civilians. Since pre-training Saitama ultimately defeated him, it can be said that he was relatively inexperienced with combat in both offensive and defensive areas compared to other Mysterious Beings. Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Crablante possesses enhanced strength, easily beating up an untrained Saitama, slaughtering several other people, and creating cracks in the ground. Fighting Style Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Crablante primarily fights using his claws in close-quarter combat. * Scissor Punch (シザーパンチ, Shizā Panchi): Crablante punches at his target with one of his claws. The attack is strong enough to shatter the ground. Trivia * Crablante is the first Mysterious Being to have been defeated and killed by Saitama. * He is the first Tiger Level threat to appear in the series. * Despite his brief appearance, he is one of the most influential characters, as his attempts at murdering a child was what inspired Saitama to begin his training to become a strong hero. Crablante also gave Agoni the idea to create the Hero Association after the former tried to kill the latter's grandson. * Crablante's eyes are called "cancer eyes" because they have a wide field of view, but unfortunately the stems which link them to the body are his weakness. Major Battles References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Former Humans Category:Villains Category:Tiger Category:Male Category:Deceased